Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Lin3
Summary: DH. Harrys a girl. Harry's 3ed year is verry diffrent from the actul books. Filled with werewolfs, Vampires, Veela's, and many dark secrets and strangers Harry might now be able to declare her love for Draco. BUt when something happens-will Draco be able
1. Default Chapter

Serena cherry:Well if I get enough reviews I will make another two prequels before, for 1st and 2nd year, this and a sequel. Sorry if you don't like it, I will be explaining things later on such as Harry being what she is and stuff. I promise I'm not going to hide any info from you, so don't fret! AND DO NOT FLAME ME FOR HARRY BEING A GIRL! I'VE WARNED U PLENTY OF TIMES!  
  
Pleas r+r  
  
Harry Potter and the PRISONER OF Azkaban  
  
Privet drive was a perfectly normal street,with perfectly normal people,and perfectly normal lives-that is until you came to a certain house fit snugly in the square.  
  
Four Privet drive,two houses away from number six,looked to be a perfectly normal house, but it held secrets within it that were the most magical and mystical you had ever heard of, one's of which were definitely not suited for any, what we call, normal person.  
  
A young girl lived here,no I'm not talking about the fat whale,that is a boy, no matter how fat his chest gets, his stomach is always bigger.  
  
At first sight of her, you would quickly think her queer.She had hair that would suite a lovely demon, and yet she had the enchanting eyes of a fallen angel.Her skin was as pale as the full moon, even though she could be seen working in the garden for hours under the sun,her whole body skinny and unhealthy;yet, she was beautiful.Full rose bud lips, as feathery to the touch as any quill,and a voice that was as beautiful as church bells;and yet, could be as loud as a banshee.  
  
Harry Potter was a very strange girl in many ways as I have told you.For one thing, she hated the summer holidays more than any other time of of the year;and, she liked to do her homework, but had to do it in secret in the dead of night.  
  
Also Harry Potter was a witch.  
  
A famous witch at that,for not only was she a mix breed, (I'll explain later on) , she had defeated Voldemort ,the most feared dark wizard of all time, at the age of one.  
  
Sighing tiredly for the sixth time that night, she rubbed the bridge of her nose, and lightly drove her eagle featherhead quill down the page of a book, propped open on her pillow,(a history of magic by Bartha Bagshot)Witch burnings in the 18th century was useless to find.  
  
Stopping at the top of a likely looking paragraph she pushed her glasses up and read;  
  
Non-magical people,(more commonly know as muggles),used to believe witches and wizards where evil - in fact they commonly would burn them.  
  
Now when they did catch a real witch they - the which that is - would just have to put a freezing spell, and pretend to shriek in pain, while enjoying a nice tingling sensation. Indeed Wendelin the Wired allowed herself to be caught only 47 time in various disguises.  
  
From that it went on explaining on different topics such as orders and such.  
  
Smiling for the first time in a long time, Harry started to write down what she read - stopping every so often to listen if the Dursley's were coming, because if they heard the screech of her quill on their way to the bathroom, she would be in for the beating of her life.  
  
Harry shivered as she wrote down a certain line that she read.  
  
"And even though children from the age 11 up were often trained in magic, smaller, more unexperienced youth would usually burn."  
  
It didn't help her any that she wasn't to have her stuff - she had snuck it out of the cupboard under the stairs, when the Dursley's went to see their new car and loudly compliment on it -but she also had to take breaks on full moons for she would transform then, (I will also explain this. I explain everything later on), - of course, the Dursley's knew this, they kicked her out every time she did. She would take a wolfsbain potion she had made, so she wouldn't harm anyone in which it made her completely harmless - though not unless she wanted to harm someone, which was very unlike; but, she was tempted a few times to take a nick out of her cousin.  
  
Harry sighed once finished writing, knowing that in a week she would have to go out of the house again. In a week the full moon would be up.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a tapping at her window. Looking over, she was surprised to see three owls herded at her window. Jumping when she heard a beeping sound, she looked over to her clock to see that it was 12:03; and, she just remember - it was her birthday.  
  
She shook her head in amusement. She had forgotten her birthday, weather it be because of her sleepiness; or, the fact she had been studying so hard.  
  
She made her way across her room, and opened the window as silently as she could, as it squeaked, and let the large birds in.  
  
She quickly picked up the middle one, which had been carried by the other two, who she discovered to be Errol - a poor old bird that had been owned by the Weasley's for years, who had a large parcel that obviously was to big for him, and some letters. The other two had left their burdens and and taken their leave out her window.  
  
Before she could open her presents, or put poor Errol in Hedwig's cage, Hedwig, his own female snowy owl, could be seen just beyond the lamp post, before gliding in. Harry smiled, while putting Errol down, who opened a foggy eye, and gave a exhausted hoot that was clearly a thank you and began to greedily gulp water down.  
  
She turned back to Hedwig, her eyes gleaming with more pride than the birds was, and quickly relieved her of the parcel, which earned her an affectionate nip from the white bird, before it opened its great wings, and flapped over to her cage, where it crawled in and joined Errol.  
  
Harry looked down. She hadn't recognized one of the two owls that had made their leave, but he had recognized the other. It surly was a Hogwarts owl.  
  
Deciding to open Errol's package first, she quickly plopped down on the bed, half out of sleepiness and half out of excitement, and ripped off the already torn brown paper, and found a present wrapped carefully in gold, and her first ever birthday card.Two pieces of paper fell out of the card - a letter and a news paper clipping.  
  
The clipping had obviously come out of the wizarding news paper, the 'Daily Prophet',as the people in the black and white picture were moving.Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read in bold letters:  
  
Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual 'Daily Prophet' grand prize Galleon Draw. We Interviewed Mrs.Weasley, who was more then glad to tell us about what they were doing with the prize. "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank" The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts School, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.  
  
Harry smiled as she looked to the Weasley's, who each were waving furiously up at her, standing in front of a large square pyramid. Plump Mrs. Weasley; Tall and slowly balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all with flaming red hair,(Harry knew that even though the picture was black and white, as it was a trait of the Weasley family),quickly, Harry spotted Ron, tall with big hands,ears, and feet, with his pet rat, Scabbers on his shoulder, one arm slung around his younger sister Ginny.  
  
Quickly, Harry put the picture down and opened the letter that was written in Ron's untidy scrawl,"  
  
Dear Harry, Happy B-day!  
  
Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call, I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted . It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and stuff and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.  
  
I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.  
  
Harry paused to let a smile creep on her face as she thought of how Ron had broken his wand the year before at Hogwarts. He had been horrified enough when they had crashed into the Whooping Willow, a magical tree on the school grounds of Hogwarts, but he had almost had a heart attack when he found his wand snapped in half splintering pieces with a bit of unicorn hair sticking out at the end.  
  
Shaking from the memory of his face she chuckled and read on.  
  
We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? Don't let those muggles get you down! try to come to London, Ron.  
  
P.S:Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week. Been boasting about it ever since.  
  
Harry smiled, and looked back down to the photograph, which held the Weasley family. Indeed Percy Weasley stood high, and strong, his chin sticking up proudly and chest puffed out to show a shining prefect badge.  
  
Turning to the present, she unwrapped it. Inside lay what looked like a miniature glass spinning top, there was a another note from Ron beneath it.  
  
Harry - this is a pocket sneakoscope. If their is someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup. Turned out real nasty but was a funny sight. Specially when mum found out.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry set it down on her table staring at it with a smile, before turning back towards the other gifts.The next was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.  
  
I'm on holiday in France at the moment, and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs? - but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change."  
  
Harry paused to look over to the happy owl.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig,"she whispered. The bird looked up from where it was nipping at Errol and gave a hoot. Turning back to the letter Harry continued to read.  
  
"I bought your present by owl-order;there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet,(I've now got it delivered; it is so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.  
  
There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here too.  
  
Harry chuckled slightly and shook her head going on to the next paragraph.  
  
Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first! Love from,  
  
Hermione.  
  
P.S Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem to happy about it.  
  
She smiled and was about to take the Hogwarts letter, but was surprised when an old gray tawny owl came gliding in. He looked very old, but still had the power of any good owl.  
  
Kneeling down Harry looked at him, before taking the parchment off his leg.  
  
Opening the letter she read:  
  
Dear Aryante,(Harry Flinched at the mention of her real name), I happen to be the new D.A.D.A teacher for this year. I do hope I can meet you on the Hogwarts train. My name is Remus Lumpkin, I used to be a friend of your father. I have heard of your condition of being a werewolf,(Harry flinched), and have no grudge against it, as I am one myself.  
  
Yet you seemed to have come though with a brake though of being a Animagus; even though, you are a werewolf, and was wondering if you could teach me. Dumbledor told me of you wanting to meet some other wolves in the forest; and, I would agree to show you a pack that I knew in the years that I lived at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely, R.Lumpkin  
  
Blinking, Harry looked in amazement. Had a teacher, one that was to be the D.A.D.A at that, just say he knew her parents? Well he must have, she didn't hear many people call her that name, ever since she had wished to abandon it. It sent shivers down her spine, bringing back memories of when her mother had called her so. She gulped.  
  
She suddenly wasn't feeling so good.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise by a snort from Dudley's bedroom - It must have been late at night for the crescent moon was high in the sky shining down on her room.  
  
Taking off her glasses and putting away her things - loose floor boards under the bed - she lay her head on her pillow, and was lulled to sleep by a beautiful, but eerie song that was inhuman from outside her room... ~~~~~  
  
"GIRL, GET UP, RIGHT NOW!"yelled her uncle outside the door.Groaning she got out of bed and walked out of her room.  
  
"What took you so long?!"hissed her uncle, grabbing her arm roughly, and she whimpered.Her mark was the mark of a werewolf - and it always hurt to be tampered with.  
  
"I..I just got up,"she whispered.  
  
"Just got up!I SHOULD have Know!"roared her uncle angrily, throwing her against the wall."Get down there, go on!"  
  
A bit shaken, she got up on her feet, she quickly scrambled down the stairs and started cooking the breakfast, while listing to her aunt.  
  
"Yes black..yes..thank you..bye bye,"and with that, her aunt spun around after hanging up the phone and hissed,"What?!  
  
"Nothing aunt Petunia,"she whispered and continued on making breakfast.As Harry finished making her relatives breakfast, she served it; and, was there just in time to catch the ending of a report,"-People are to be warned that Black is armed and dangerous.If seen, you are to call the special hot line.Now for fish and game-"  
  
She looked up to see a man - a gaunt face with eyes that bored into her like nails,reminding her painfully of some one,accompanied by long matted hair.  
  
She would have stared longer if it hadn't been for the reporter coming back on the screen talking about Fish and Game.  
  
The rest of the report was drowned out by her uncle's enraged roars,"They didn't even tell us where the blasted man escaped from!HE could be walking up our street right now!"  
  
As if expecting something sinister to happen, Petunia looked out the window.Harry knew that her aunt was hoping for the murderer to come, for she would love to call the hot line.  
  
"Well I'm off to get, Marge,"Vernon said, and Petunia nodded lazily.Suddenly, the clash of glass meeting a tiled floor met their ears,glass flinging onto the table woke them out of their daze.  
  
Vernon stood up so fast that it knocked over his chair, and growled between clenched teeth,"What do you think you are DOING!?"  
  
"I..I..,"her voice choked knowing that she was going to be beat.Deciding to not care, and try to stand up for herself, she said in a stern voice,"I accidentally dropped my glass.I...Is Aunt Marge realy coming over?"  
  
Even though she was not blood related to her, she still had to call her Aunt Marge.Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister,big and beefy, just like him, and even had the mustache to accompany her, except it wasn't as bushy.She lived in the country, raising one kind of animal.Bulldogs.  
  
She had been horrible,and agreed the punishments the Dursley's gave Harry were good.Harry still remembered the very few times she had visited and lets say that it wasn't too pleasant.  
  
"Harry,"rang a little voice like her own in her head,"Can I please tell now.I know it's serious.And I know your in trouble."  
  
"No Athena,"she said back."I have to take care of this myself.I promise its not as bad as you-"  
  
Thwack!  
  
Harry shook her head out of her dazed way, now on the floor back to the wall, a ringing in her ears, while her cheek throbbed along with the back of her head.  
  
Her Uncle lowered his fist,huffing and puffing angrily as he watched the little girl pick herself up.  
  
"Rules,"he said,"You speak only when spoken to,you stay out of the way,and you don't mention your...abnormality.To Marge you go to St.Brusis school for incredibly criminal girls."  
  
Harry swallowed the insults, she dearly wanted to throw at her uncle, and nodded angrily hoping to get on his good side for him to sign her letter.  
  
"Dudly,"he said turning around,"Do you want to come?"  
  
Dudly - who had been watching eagerly to see if Harry was going to get a beating, went back to what he had done before.Watching the telly.  
  
"No,"he said as two women on Jerry Springer started to yell each other out, while taking off their clothes.  
  
"Yes my wittle Dudders has to learn about how bad some women are. Yes he does."Petunia started to coo lovingly, looking with foggy eyes towards her 'Dudders',"Oh Vernon, some day my little boy is going to be out of the house, and all grown up, and won't need us any more."She quickly took a hanky out, and dabbed her eyes.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to get Marge,"he straightened his jacket and promptly walked out.  
  
Harry getting an idea trekked behind him in hopes of him listening to him.  
  
"Don't think I'm taking you!"he hissed.  
  
"Like I'd want to go,"she said coolly before she could catch herself.  
  
Vernon stopped mid way putting on his coat and stared at her,then got an angry demeanor.  
  
"Don't you talk to me that way, or you'll find yourself going in for a beating,"he said threateningly.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly and said,"Well you see third years at my school get to go to Hogsmade."  
  
"So what do I care?"he asked grabbing his keys.  
  
"Well I need you to sign my form,"she said quickly eying him hopefully.She did ,though ,have a plan B.  
  
"And why would I want to sign some retched form of yours?!"he snarled.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and explained,"Well It'll be hard to remember what school I'm suppose to go to-ST.Watsits-"  
  
"St.Berutts Center for incredibly Criminal Girls!"he hissed and Harry was delighted to hear a definite note of panic.  
  
"Exactly. It is a lot to remember,"she said in a shruggy voice, her hands twisting nervously behind her back,"I could...let something accidentally slip."  
  
"You better not,"said her uncle grabbing her and slamming her against the wall,"Or you'll get the stuffing knocked out of you."  
  
"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I might say,"said Harry breathlessly, for the air had been knocked out of her."But."she continued, quickly, seeing her uncle raise a fist angrily,"If you sign my form, I promise to act normal and know which school I go to."  
  
Vernon's eye twitched but he put doun his fist with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Fine.BUT if you put ONE toe out of line you will never see the light of day again!"  
  
Harry nodded, knowing perfectly well he meant he wouldn't ever let her return to Hogwarts again.  
  
Once Uncle Vernon had taken his leave, Harry briskly walked upstairs, only to be called by her aunt.  
  
"Yes aunt Petunia,"she said sadly.  
  
"You are to clean that filthy room of yours. Get all your abnormality out of their, and get rid of that filthy bird,"she paused as if thinking of more stuff for her to do and then added,"and chase off that mangy mutt! I will not stand having that thing in my garden."  
  
"Hey Hedwig,"she whispered to her owl lovingly, a sad note in her soft voice,"You have to leave,go to Hermione's she doesn't have a owl.I promise that I will meet you at Hogwarts..."  
  
She stopped with a choked sob.Hedwig cooed and landed on her shoulder, wrapping a wing about her head.  
  
It was very hard for Harry to go without Hedwig. She had the bird ever since she had started her school, and she hadn't planned on parting from her so soon. It was the only thing in the house that kept her sane.  
  
Having Hedwig balance on her arm as she walked over to the window, she reluctantly opened it and stared at Hedwig, before stretching her arm out the window to let the bird make its way to flight. Hedwig didn't even look back.  
  
Sighing shakily, she sniffed and rubbed some tears off her cheeks that had made their way down. There were only two times in her life she remembered crying, the night she lay in her bed after she was told the truth about her parents, and the time that 'he' died. She shivered.  
  
(A.N: Please do not go saying 'HE' is Cridic, and complain that he dies in Harry's fourth year; because, I'm not talking about him. Again , if you would like me to have another two stories about her other two years for this, then tell me, and I will see what I can do.*Smiles*)  
  
Something suddenly quivered in the corner of her eye. She snapped her head around to catch the last strands of black hair disappearing behind the wall to the alleyway.  
  
Leaning out her window she tried to get a better view, unsuccessfully; and, after seeing that she would most likely fall out before she would see anything, she quickly made her way down stairs, taking great care in making sure her Aunt would not hear her, and made her way over the hedge and to the alley next to her house.  
  
"Hello?"she whispered as she walked in the dead end alleyway, not taking too long to reach the wall that made it an enclosed space, minus the way she came in,"Is . . . is anybody here?"  
  
Seeing nobody, she turned around and gasped in fright.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Serena cherry:OK now, now, now, I know it is a bad place to end, but if I get enough reviews, I'll be happy to put up the next chapter. Lets say. . . if I get four reviews*begs* I'll work on the next chapter. REMEMBER U NEED TO REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS A FLAME.  
  
Now for Her name. U would notice that I had mentioned her name earlier, Aryante, I used the name HARRY so not to confuse anybody but I will warn u now that I will be using her real name in further chapters. PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME A FLAME SAYING WHY IS HARRY'S NAME THE SAME AS WHEN SHE IS A HE.  
  
If U do not like Harry as a girl, well to bad. I made her that way, and had warned u perfectly clear more than once that Harry is a girl.  
  
Please review, and if u flame, I will be expecting a reason why. Not that is sucks, or is stupid .something like this:  
  
"I really do not like u r story because it doesn't have good explaining words, also u spelled the character names wrong, and I'm very, very confused."  
  
Something among those lines. I donno. I never have really flamed anybody.  
  
Well pleas R+R  
  
seeyah! 


	2. Strangers

Lin:Yes I'm still alive Sorry for the long wait. But I hope you still like this! I've had to redo it sevrel times and I'm sick and I have school!*wines*Life sometimes isn't fair. R+R~`  
  
******* Aryante took a step back, hand over her racing hart.  
  
"Oh, you scared me!"she said breathlessly looking to a man, tall, stout, and very healthy looking peering down on her. He had shoulder length coil hair, his eyes were that of a black birds back, and his skin was leathery and tanned. She shuffled slightly at his intense gaze but took it for curiosity. She got that a lot.  
  
"I. . .I have to go,"she was about to walk passed the man when he lashed a arm out at her and grabbed her gruffly by the elbow.  
  
"Wait,"his voice was deep, oddly soft, but creepily so. It sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"N. . no my Aunt needs help in the kitchen,"her voice became more firm with each word,"I 'have' to go inside. Pleas let me go."  
  
He just gripped more tightly at that, his other hand clutching her shoulder tightly forcing her to face towards him.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all be over in a few minuts,"he murmured.  
  
"Wha-"She stopped in mid sentence as she peered at the object in the man's hand. A gun. Fear welled up in her and instantly she considered using magic. But the still fresh warning from the ministry last year settled all thoughts of that. Hogwarts was her home.  
  
Instead she set for yelling. "WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
Immediately she used the powers werewolf's posses and kicked the gun into a dark corner of the ally, then tried punching him. ... and was amazed by the fact that he could catch her hand and be able to hold it back no sweat.  
  
Their they stood, her eyes wide and fearful as she looked into the cold face of the black haired stranger , his silver eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Fighting only makes it worse,"he promised, so saying he pushed her hand back and she fought not to scream in pain as she thought for sure her skin would rip. The fearsome grip tightened and he suddenly squeezed her hand, a loud crunching sound echoing throughout the alleyway.  
  
She swayed on her spot, eyes becoming unfocused, before she tried every punch and kick she could throw his way. But he blocked each one. Suddenly he was able to trip her and hold her to the ground with his own weight.  
  
Something glinted in his hand and the next thing Harriet knew, she had a silver blade knife to her through. Never in her werewolf lived life had she ever felt silver. Sure their were brass and silver nob's at Hogwarts School, but she had always wore Dragon hide gloves for that - curtisy of Albus Dumbldoor.' Their was a sudden growl and he stopped. Aryante was taking short, quick gasps, and she Immetealy - as the knife had been token from her neck and she felt a sudden burst of adrenalin, she yelled at the top of her lungs,"Help! Is somebody over their!"she felt the man be flung off her and she quickly shuffled and tried to sit up, but was unable to seeing as how the adrenalin rush ended as soon as it begun and she was just as helpless as she was before, but even more so.  
  
"And don't you ever think of touching her again!"the man's voice was strong, yet soothing, and unlike the other mans more light hearted.  
  
Slowly the man turned around to look at Aryante, and she blinked at what she saw, trying to see through the hot stinging tears that blinded her. *** A bitter fragrance laces the air so thickly, more a smell then a feeling, more feeling then knowing of what it is. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand, and the feeling of dominece natural comes to life as it always does when this feeling is near me.  
  
Fear. I smell fear.  
  
Fear is a drug, a drug the wolf feeds on. Fear brings on pain. The wolf feeds off the pain. Fear can become intense, so intense it can make one loose his head for it to continue-like Humans and their silly gold. That is why the wolf has the chase and plays with it's food, the fear is the drug, the pain is it's treat.  
  
I'm immune to the smell of fear. Being what I am I think it a normal thing to feel around you. But what worries me is, It's coming from one of my own kind.  
  
Of course, I know, it isn't from 'my' pack. I am right now out trying to look normal as I trek amount the muggle streets-I cannot stock upon the wizerding world's alleyways and cobble stone walks as for they not only know what I am, they fear me so they would capture me.  
  
I'm on a mission.  
  
But me and my pack will have to wait a while longer for a bite to eat. I am interested, or more so worried, at what makes fear strike so strongly in the hart of one of our own.  
  
I quickly make my way towards it, a small scream issuing from the next ally way that was coming up, and I force my self to quicken my steps, What if it was the Ministry of Magic? They kill our kind after they torture us at times. It's no wonder most Werewolf's turned to the dark lord when he was here. Or just kept to themselfs.  
  
Rounding the corner I am shocked at what I see. A girl, just a mere pup in our sites,(were wolf's, mind you, are pups till age of 25), has a man who is holding her with a knife at her throughout, a trickle of blood spilling from the small nick in her neck. Normally this blood would issue the wolf to become more crazed and take over slightly, but she is one of my kind, and could be a new pack member. I have to ask the girl for her pack, if she has one.  
  
The girl, her eyes wide yet she doesn't look to me, much less I would doubt she could see me as for the man suddenly blocks her sights, starts to scream in a shrilly voice,"Help! Is somebody over their!" I angrily grab the man by the shoulders and fling him off of her.  
  
I wish to check if the girl fairs all right but , sadly, the man leaps at me, and I have to fight him off. Such strength in a man such as him. But I recognize his sent. I know of what 'he' is.  
  
Once chasing the stupid bagger off I quickly gather my wits about me to check out the pup. She's in a corner, whimpering as one would for its mothers milk, eyes glossy with tears and weakness, and limp like a dead stag.  
  
I pick her up, wincing at her thin frame. She cant have a pack, no good pack leader would let a one so young starve! After all, werewolf pups are becoming scarce - speshly since Alpha Females and Males have been taken countless of times so it take's a while for a pack to regroup, much less reproduce.  
  
She whimpers looking up to me with eyes that many pups withold - I haven't seen a pup since the one 13 years ago died- and it is so strong of inniconts that it brakes my hart. Yet, something, something I do not know of is held deeply within those emerald orbs. Something dark, haunting one might say.  
  
"Do not fret, young Pup,"I say in a murmured voice in the language we wolf's speak to one a nether,"I will help you. You shall be fine, and away from harm."  
  
The pup smiles, weakly, and quickly is fast to sleep.  
  
But I am unsure of her actual well fair. Her breath is shallow, but quick, and her skin is hot to the touch. Mind you she is also quite underweight. Must feed her more meat, need more fat on those bones.  
  
I quickly except the alleyway passing many thing; a barking dog chasing me shortly, a cat mowing on a tree, kids playing, birds singing, water running, people pulling in or out of their drives, or washing their cars, a owl flying over head hooting. Soon the sounds of a town leave and I'm faced with a countryside. It is now eve. It has token me most the day to escape the dence houces and drives of the vast city.  
  
Hear a wind blows, causing small gust to make the long emerald grass to ripple, and a few miles ahead lays a forest. My forest. Quickly I start running. The girl has moved little in her hours of sleep, and has shown no sings of waking. The only change is her skin becoming hotter. I plan to stop and wet her down.  
  
I only hope I can save this lone cub before it's to late.  
  
~~~~  
  
Albus Dumble door sat in a worry, fretting over how he would be able to contact the professors from their summer homes without the ministry being notified that Harriet Potter had not returned home last night. He pondered this subject until he had gotten a headache.  
  
Rubbing the brig of his nose he peered down at a paper, from the ministry, that was a contract to the school. He had a big probable. Demeanors. They were to come to the school, wither he liked them or not. Thankfully they would not gloat about the halls, or hover in the class rooms. They were to be outside.  
  
He didn't wish his students to be exposed to such vile creature. Much less they were what he feared. The memorize of the cries, the pleads - Albus shook his head. It was no time to ponder such depressing thoughts. They were of passed.  
  
A short rap interrupted his thoughts. Surprised, as for he expected no one to visit him, or at least at such early hours such as this(buy Merlin's beard it was 2:00 in the morning!), but shook it off. Pushing away the sleepiness and worry he set himself stoutly, quill in hand and replied,"Come in!"  
  
The man who entered was of not who he expected.  
  
*I sooo wanted to leave it here! But, alas, I'm not that cruel.*  
  
"Aaaa Albus!"greeted the man who stepped in. The man was odd, that was for sure. His dominator reflected nothing of his looks:He was old, and was dressed in what seemed to be old tattered robs, his pointed hat slightly bent, and his beard short and graying. But his eyes with held wisdom and power.  
  
"Gandalf,"laughed Dumbldoor as he went around his desk to greet the other wizard,"Such a gap of time it has been since I've last seen you. Why, the last time must have been....about a century ago!"  
  
Gandalf himself laughed,"Yes it has been."he then looked serious,"I must talk to you about Aryante."  
  
Albus knew exactly of what he spoke of. Harriet.  
  
He frowned, his wrinkles creasing deeply into his skin.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend, but I only have bad new,"He murmured softly,"I must talk to you about. Come sit."  
  
Gandalf frowned,"I have family of hers,"said he,"who was wanting to know of her."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was now at a set, everything in the Village was quite and eerie, shadows now stretching out and becoming strange shapes to make ones mind think on the imagination.  
  
The marble hallways, and vast rooms with high ceilings were darkened, and this was the easily largest house in the hole village. A castle, one could say.  
  
Even though the evening sun shown down into the front windows of the castle, a large eerie shadow covering quarter of the village from behind it, a person sat within one of the hottest but most oldest of magic feeling rooms in the hole place.  
  
The Library.  
  
Silver eyes scanned the paper that was held with two ivory hands for what could be the hundredth time, sweat dripped from golden locks wither from the heat or something else.  
  
Despite he was in the most musty, dust filled room, one in which the the sun pounding gently threw the pain glass windows, he could think nothing of any of that, only the letter was on his mind.  
  
Many thoughts trailed threw his head, mostly questions with unsure able answers. How could he be? It wasn't true, was it? But he was. And that would explain the family looks.Pale skin, gold hair, silver eyes...but how could it be.  
  
This letter rattled his brain, and went every ware but to every logical teaching he ever had. It just wasn't possible.  
  
But, then again, Harriet Potter was the same, but to his hart. Oh how he felt such strange and unnatural feelings towards her, but his pride and teaching's tough him away from that feeling towards the enemy.  
  
As for, he had fallen, quite hard, in love with Harriet Potter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hay yall! Hope yo like this chappy! Now pleas do review~  
  
Also I happen ta have responces to preivous reviwers:  
  
Anonymous little long. Ok though. Up date. THen i'll say if I like  
  
U need a name*smiles*but thenx for the review. I think I know who u r, and- correct me if I am wrong- when I say that you're my cosin-ither Cassie or Amanda.  
  
Long? U muuusst be kidding. iI am a up dating! DO u like?  
  
draco4harry Anonymous When are you continuing please continue the story soon. It good COntineuing right now. Thanx for the good and lovely review. Heather Anonymous I really like your fan fic and would like to read more. I think it is very interresting.  
  
Thank you. Glade u could read it. Yes, I do that with all my stories. I try to make every one of them unic. Never really tried the idea of making something idinacl to some one elses-though some times ppl guess that. Pleas, R+R. See uz  
  
ShanniC Anonymous Aside from spelling errors, ans technical jargon, you've got a great idea. I'm writing a Harry is a girl fic too excpet in my fic, she is Snape's daughter. Good job. Hope you continue.  
  
0.0 Yah, I'm a bad girl in spelling. But, hay, we all have our fults. On my cat teast-do u have that?-that was the only thing I faild in. Hay, can u givemme the name to that fic. I would looove to read it*smiles*+of corse review~ Thanx for reviewing! Seezu Katie-Elf Anonymous PLEASE UPDATE SOON!  
  
I REALLY ENJOY YOUR STORY!  
  
IT'S VERY GOOD AND VERY INFORMATIVE!  
  
IT'S VERY VERY GOOD!  
  
PLEASE UPDATE VERY SOON!  
  
THANK YOU FOR WRITING SUCH A WONDERFUL STORY!  
  
I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I READ THE SECOND CHAPTER!  
  
WILL YOU PLEASE WRITE HER 1st & 2nd YEARS? I WOULD APPREICATE IT VERY MUCH IF YOU COULD?  
  
*QUESTIONS:  
  
1.) HOW DID SHE GET BITTEN?  
  
I LOVE THIS STORY!  
  
IT'S VERY COOL!  
  
-Katie-Elf  
  
Lin3:woh! Katie-elf! Dan you like this story, don't yah!? I'll have to pleas you and up date sooner!  
  
Sure I'll write them. Starting tommarow-after school of corse.  
  
Qestions: 1:Will be answered in a prequl-sallright? I'll make 3 prequls- one cercling around mainly on her becoming a werewolf. I'll lend yah a hint though*looks around and motions for you to come closer so I can wisper in your ear*She got bitten when she was nine or ten. Havent dicided. And she almost is gotten rid of. Pleas give me a nother lovely*blush's*or a few more lovely reviews. seeu Katie-Elf Anonymous PLEASE UPDATE!  
  
I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN? I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!  
  
PRETTY PLEASE!  
  
YOU MUST UPDATE SOON!  
  
PLEASE!  
  
PLEASE!  
  
PLEASE!  
  
PRETTY PLEASE!  
  
I BEG OF YOU!  
  
PLEASE!  
  
Your 1st Reviewer, Katie-Elf  
  
PLEASE UPDATE SOON!  
  
Oooh I'm sooo sorry! I'll have to up date more, I know!  
  
pLEAS KEEP READING! to my 1st reviewer katie elf.  
  
hope Anonymous i like your fic, it sounds interesting. i hope you update soon Hi! Like it! THanx. Intresting, even better. Here's u r up date. I'll, hopefully be able to up date more often.  
  
Gryphnwng Signed Not too bad for a first. ^_^ Good idea, combining Harry as girl with Harry as were-wolf. Both ideas aren't done very often, and together- never seen that. I think what you need to work on most would be your spelling and grammar. I'd suggest finding a beta, it can help to have someone go over chapters before you release then. Also- try taking a little less from the actual story. I believe you'll use less soon though, since your story diverges from the regualr plot. *grins* Enjoying this so far, hope you do update. Oh, one more thing- have you changed Remus Lupins name to Lumpkin, or was that an error? Just confused. Well, enjoy the weekend, can't wait to review again. ^^  
  
~*~Gryphnwng~*~ Lin3:Thanx ya deary. Thank yah again. I do like to make my stories more unice and notticable, I'm hoping of someday becoming a writer and FF.net is a peeerfect oprotunity to write, and let ppl read what I got. Yah, spelling grammer *whines*I hate it all. Ill fid a beta some time . .soon. After school quites being such A PAIN IN THE BUTT! *coghs* Sorry. Oh, yes, I do admit this is quite close to the actual story. But you are right, it does part quite far from the rest of the plot line. Here's u r up date! Lumpkin? Whare? i'll have to check taht out-it's just a error*blush's*I am really bad at that. Yes and I hope you injoy you're's, and pleas do review again*grins*.  
  
Karriena Lily Anonymous Oh wow. never really thought about harry as a girl before... I like it! ^_^ THis is a good story so far! Write More! Write More! WRITE MORE!!  
  
Thanx, I have a few stories like that. I injoy writing Harry is girl storys. Howz about u check 'em out some time! Some are quite good. Heres more.  
  
FAllen Dragon Anonymous Very confused person over here! Update soon! 00 confused? How? Pleas explain how u r confused. Here's u r up date!  
  
Anjusigned It's actually very good since this is your first chapter. However, you should use less stuff from the Harry Potter books. You should use less of her stuff and use more of your ideas. People like it when you make it your own.  
  
Anyhow,  
  
Keep it up! Yah, I know. I donno why I did that. Think this is the one I did when I was younger. Tell me how you like this one. CU  
  
Katy Kinneas Signed I like how you've done this. Normally I wouldn't like het...but its Harry and Draco! I take it this is her third year, it should be really interesting. Keep it up! Thank you. That is a very 'very' nice complement. yes it is her 3ed year, Also I'm planing on haveing her 1st and 2ed years up and then fourth and so on.*Giggls*just wait untill I get Harry and Draco into a deep 'deep' relationship in fifth year*wink wink*oh, and I have made other D/H stories- just ta let ya know*Wink**giggls*n-wayz. Seez u.Thanx for the review.  
  
Katie-Elf 2003-06-19 1 Anonymous I LOVE THIS STORY! ITS COOL!  
  
Will you descride Harry?  
  
Does she look like Harry would look as a boy-with the messy black & green eyes?  
  
How long is her hair?  
  
PLEASE UPDATE SOON AS I REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN YOUR STORY!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR WRITING!  
  
IT'S REALLY COOL! Sure I'll discribe her. In the next chapter-I promis- I'll have the man think of her looks. Though just to let u know she doesn't have glass's.  
  
PLEAS R+R  
  
OH AND PPLS PLEAS LEAVE E-MAIL SO I CAN CONTACT YOU!  
  
thanx, and seeu 


	3. Running out of time

~~~~  
  
"Gone?"His voice was a Mere whisper as wisps of gray hair flew about his as if a slight breeze had blown them."Where? How?''  
  
"I... I don't know. All that I can assume is the fact that she ether ran away from the muggles or that she was kidnapped, ether is a possibility. She couldn't of been killed, yet, Voldemort would want to toy with her. No. She left on her own behalf. The fact of her not returning might not be the same."  
  
Silence hung thickly over the round room and Gandelf sighed. "What should we tell her. . .family. The truth yes, but. .,"Gandelf was at a loss for words. Something you never see often with the mighty wizard.  
  
"Just as you said. The truth,"and Dumbldoor, too, looked uneasy about the situation. Sighing the both of them turned towards the door and Gandelf led the way to where he had stored the 'family' and 'friends' as Dumbldoor trudged behind him in a gloomy matter, Gandelf spirits the same.  
  
Upon entering the room, both wizards knew that the elves, and the hobbits,and human had not only felt their up-most sadness and sorrow, but also could plainly see it.  
  
Quickly the one that looked to be head, one who had the feeling of and elder but certainly didn't look it, stood and risked to his full elfin height. His eyes were a deep earthy brown, his hair the light brown as if leaves in autumn.  
  
"What bad news befalls us,"He asked quietly, fear for the only child of the blood. The blood meaning, who she was related too, and what post she was at, and how she was more of one species, making up her own kind of, being a mix-bread.  
  
With a sigh Gandalf didn't beat around the bush,"She has apparently gone missing just hours ago."  
  
Another elf stood. Along with the human who clung to her hand. She had the up-most beauty, as all elves posses, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, fair ivory skin and the perfect body, shown with the sky blue dress she wore. "So what you mean to say is,"she said her melodic voice calm with only a hint of worry,"That my second cousin has been. ..kidnapped? Lost?What happened?"  
  
"We are unsure as of now, the exact reason for her disappearance, Surely she isn't dead,"All the elves, of the five that had been their, stiffened, along with the dark chiseled faced human, and one of the two hobbits of to the side gasped.  
  
"Dead"the young voice of Frodo Baggins filled the room.  
  
"By Marlins beard!"said Dumbldoor,"Young ears should not hear of such things."  
  
"Yes. But should you not question you're sources,"Pride one of the elves who had remained sitting, a exact duplicity of the other to his right.  
  
"I will be. Tonight,or should I say early morning, I shall a make my presence known among some friends in the forest, to question about the girl. After all, many their have claim to the girl."Dumbldoor, upon realizing they knew not what he meant continued sullenly,"She had been bitten by a wolf a while back, it was not any normal wolf though..."  
  
Dumbldoor posed and saw realization, and horror dawn on the man's face and the elves.  
  
"A werewolf,"came the haunting whisper, chilling them with a small gust a of wind, as Gandelf looked sadly off into the distance, the almost hole moon glaring accusingly down on them.  
  
"Full moon shall be in two days,"whispered Dumbldoor,"That is when I hope to find her. She often comes here, to frolic around the grounds. That is when schools in. But. .. I noticed she is no where on privet drive. Or any of the drives their. She's not even in sherry."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I am begging to think, If she has ran away she has defiantly gone to a wood. And the most known wood to her is the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Why is it known as the Forbidden Forest?"Questioned the fairly old Hobbit sitting patiently holding the shaking Frodo near.He had no sing of wrinkles on his old face, his hair was a light sun brown and his eyes the same. He had a happy pudgy face, and a round belly, large feet covered in hair and ears, smaller then a elves, and pointed.  
  
"Because,"Dumbldoor answered,"it is full of such horrible things that can kill a man, wizard, or elf."Seeing the fear of the young hobbit child he added gently,"But it withholds the most beautiful things of all. Unicorns. And intelligent. Centaurs. Thing such as the Aragog live deep in the hart of the wood, and do not try to pry to human affairs unless somebody unluckily steps upon their nest."Here he smiled wistfully,"Like our dear Aryanta."  
  
He shook his bushy head and stalked off, saying behind his shoulder,"Speaking of such I should see what the news in the Forest is. I might be able to gather information on Harriet's where - bout's. I'm very sorry I'm not being a good host,"his voice drifted and he was no longer in sight,"Gandelf would you show them to the guest rooms."  
  
Their was a long pause until young Frodo broke it with his sweet innocent voice,"What a strange man! Is he related to you, Gandelf?" And They all laughed as Gandalf shook his head.  
  
The laughter soon died and worry once again set itself heavily upon the group. Sadness.  
  
"What if the dear child is hurt,"whispered the young elfin girl, known as Arwen.  
  
"She will be fine,"said her father,"She will be."and he started up to the white glaring moon. They all knew what the possibility were and all their harts were heavy. ~~~  
  
Harriet only knew blinding pain. That was all. For the past hours, all she could feel, was that. She only could catch things here and their. The man. He was nice. At eve she had arrived to what seemed his home, many people, her kind of people, they seemed surprised. They all were keeping their distance, yet not in fear, but in surprise.  
  
```  
  
I breathed deeply, and started to shake. Yelling out in the language of the elves I started to scream and yell, crying out for somebody to just make my world stop spinning, my eyes burned with unshed tears and my ears ached something horrible.  
  
"Pleas oh pleas! By marlins beard!"with that last yell, in English, I went limp in the mans arms crying, complaining about aches and soreness. He hushed me saying that he would get help, and continued to try and laid me down on a mat as I cried and moaned. I felt out of my mind.  
  
Everything is foggy. Everything. My mind, thought's, every things sluggish. I feel as if I'm made of led, and I can feel only pain.  
  
The man comes back, every one is gathered around though I can see no factual features. A woman is with him.  
  
Voices echo threw my mind,"What happened"  
  
"Silver, high fever. She seems underfed."  
  
"This is bad, she's only a pup. I don't know if she can make it. Do you know how much silver?"  
  
The blade seemed thick enough, had cut on her neck-right their, and I think it had been their awhile. He'd been toying with her."  
  
Their were noises of disgust from the crowed of what I'm positive to be werewolves too. I made a whimper, and they all hushed. I just wanted to sleep. Whimpering more I loosely hugged my knees to my chest.  
  
"Shhhh. darling it's fine."  
  
"No it's not,"I wanted to argue,"I'm so so .. tired."I couldn't see how. Pain shot threw me still, and my body was weak. Most of all, I was very confused.  
  
"Get me some. . .."her voice trailed off as my eyes snapped shut.  
  
"Stay awake sweets,"I herd a other voice say but I didn't listen. All I wanted was peace. And that's what I got, when the darkness swallowed me and I lulled to sleep.  
  
~~~ "Tomorrows the full moon,"said Demetrie, the werewolf who had brought Harriet so wordily to the forest."She hasn't got too much better."  
  
With a sigh the healer, Melanie, looked to the sky and murmured,"If she doesn't get better before the transformation. . .she . .she,"she posed body shaking,"She's only a pup! She doesn't disserve this kind of. . of torches. If she die's,"her voice a tremor and she looked over to the mat which held the young werewolf who murmured with fever and a thin sheet of sweat covered her.  
  
"She's not going to make it is she?"The mere question made the other werewolves near by stop working and look in hope towards the main healer. They all knew a bit about healing, it was necessary in the kind of harsh environment they lived with,but with the elves as friends only a few miles away, it was very easy to get a teacher on how to learn the acts of healing.The elves were very kind and eager to show people how to heal each other.  
  
They had sent a messenger, to notify the elves of such a strange thing. A elf that is werewolf, by birth, but not only elf. Definitely fairy, banshee and Nymph. Those were defiant.  
  
Her lips thinned and she closed her eyes.  
  
"That elf healer we retested should be here in a matter of hours. NO sooner. I expect them to come within the next 30 minuets."She was trying to be cheery. Their hope lowered. They were not fooled. Obviously, the answer was clear. The girl would die, most likely before the elf came.  
  
~~~  
  
The young werewolf stopped outside the elf homes,it seemed only a thick bout of trees, but it was the borderline for their defense, they knew him to be here by now as for their magical sensors went off every time somebody passed them, and inhaled deeply for worry held him tightly. Another 20 and a half hours till the full moon. It had been four hours to get here. If the elf and him didn't help, they would be too late.  
  
"Elves, pleas, I need you're help! Their is urgent matters to be settled in our den, and we need you're help!"  
  
Suddenly a elf jump down from the overhanging branches, fallowed by several others.  
  
"What is it my friend?"asked a elf wordily, but in a more calm manor as some of the guards came out of hiding,"what quails you so?"  
  
"A pup,"said the young werewolf,"she's been injured by one of the wizard hunters. She's in pain, and we know not how to help her. Oh pleas, will you get a healer!?"  
  
The elf nodded and told his comrades to stay put with the werewolf, as he was gone the elf's tried calming the werewolf when the statement aroused,"I knew not that you had young."  
  
The werewolf shook his head,"We had not. We haven't a idea who she is or where she is from. But she is definitely without pack. Underfed, with ragged cloths. The strange thing is her blood."  
  
One brunette elf cocked his head to the side,"really what is so curious about her breed?"  
  
"She has elf blood, I'm not kidding you, along with fairy and Banshee. Something else too, but what we do not know. She was born a werewolf, she never was bit."he took in their surprised looks and murmured,"we were just as shocked. But we will find nothing out without saving her first."  
  
The conversation was not able to carry on as the important healer arrived along with two other elves. This healer was very important, as for the fact that he was the brother of the ruler of the elves. Yet he ruled not.  
  
"Quickly,"said the werewolf,"to our den."And upon saying so ran off, the elves in tow. ~~~~...  
  
Lin:.....do you like? I hope you do. I just quickly typed this up. Because I haven't up dated in so long. 


End file.
